chasers_boundary_of_the_crimson_skyfandomcom-20200215-history
Tokisada Orihime
"Love has reasons which reason can not understand." '- Blaise Pascal.' Orihime is a powerful necromancer, and the last known living member of the Marioneteer clan, she commands an assortment of artificially built undead servants knowns as "Dolls". Once the bride of the soon-to-be leader of the Beastmasters Clan, Orihime suffered a bitter betrayal when her beloved shunned her because of her dark powers and in an act of mad retaliation she took not only his life, but also that of every member of the Beastmaster Clan in a night when the rivers ran red. Appearance Orihime is a beautiful young woman with smooth pale skin that's a little cold to the touch and long dark hair reaching all the way to her waist that she normally keeps tied in a pair of twin tails, to keep it of her way and accentuate her angelic looking face. Her body isn't neither too little nor too much developed for a girl of her age, but she takes quite a bit of pride on its shape and thus can act quite haughty because of it. Her basic choice of clothes are dark lolita fashion dresses that make her look like a life-sized Victorian doll, along with knee-high boots and all sorts of decorations with imagery of things such as roses and skulls. Personality Orihime is haughty and proudful, with a revenge streak that's a mile wide and a flirty tendency that causes her to latch unto whoever she thinks is a targe worthy of her affections. Once Orihime directs her unbound and shameless lust at you, you'd better reciprocate, unless you want a one-way trip to six feet under. If you do, however, Orihime will be the most dedicated lover one could ever hope to have, just don't betray her with anyone else, or... Background Orihime was raised as a member of the Beastmasters Clan, a clan of legendary animal breeder/trainer chasers that lived on somewhere deep on the Japanese mountains, completely isolate from the outside world for ages. From her early childhood Orihime was chosen as the bethroded of the clan's leader son and developed a rather deep love for the boy, some would say it was a too deep love, but Orihime never cared for this. However, once her 15th birthday came and with it the time where she stopped being a girl and became a woman in the eyes of the clan, Orihime stumbled accidentaly upon a cave whose entrance was locked and guarded by a red skinned oni. The curiosity got the best of her and after she tricked the demon with her girlish charms, and stole the key from it, she discovered something that would change her life forever. Inside of the cave there where old scrolls and manuscripts detailing the undisclosed side of the history of the Beastmasters with their bitter rivals, the Marionetteers as well as artifacts aprehended by the Beastmasters after the wars end. Among the many registers, Orihime found out that she was the last descendant of the Marionetteers' Princess that was taken as hostage by the Beastmasters and forced to submit herself to all kinds of inhuman treatment. Once she emerged from the cavern, Orihime went straigth to relate this to her beloved, who not only shunned her, but also tried to attack her once Orihime unleashed her newly found powers on the Beastmasters, forcing the girl to chose between killing her beloved or being killed by him. Powers TBA Skills TBA Weapons TBA Equipment TBA Other TBA Category:Characters